


Mall Sex

by Intangible7



Series: The Criminal [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bruises, Car Sex, Come as Lube, Foreplay, Love, Lube, Lust, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Short & Sweet, Spit As Lube, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intangible7/pseuds/Intangible7
Summary: "You know, when I thought this would happen, I thought it was going to be a spur of the moment type of thing. Not a 'Hey Carl, I'm driving you to the mall specifically to fuck you.'" Carl said before Negan gave him a playful slap on the cheek. "Ow, what the fuck?""Shut up, that didn't even hurt."........Carl and Negan have sex in a parking garage.
Relationships: Carl Grimes & Negan, Carl Grimes/Negan
Series: The Criminal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Mall Sex

"Negan, this is crazy." Carl said as the older parked in the parking garage of a mall. 

"You said anywhere I wanted. Well baby, thus is anywhere." Negan grinned. 

"Negan." Carl whined, slumping back into the passenger seat.

"Get out." Negan said as he leaned over to nip at the younger's ear. "Or I'll fuckin' make you, princess."

Carl shivered, looking at Negan for a moment before nodding.

"That's my obedient baby boy." Negan said before following Carl out of the car. He walked to Carl, grabbing the back of his neck firmly as he brought him in for a kiss. 

Negan's lips were hot and wet against Carl's. The kiss was sloppily and eager, passionate. A gasp escaped the younger's lips and Negan pushed his him up against the hood of the car. When the older pulled away, Carl's lips were red; they were beautiful and matched the blush on his cheeks. 

"You know, when I thought this would happen, I thought it was going to be a spur of the moment type of thing. Not a 'Hey Carl, I'm driving you to the mall specifically to fuck you.'" Carl said before Negan gave him a playful slap on the cheek. "Ow, what the fuck?"

"Shut up, that didn't even hurt." 

Carl grinned up at Negan, leaning back against the hood of the car. "You gonna do this or what?"

"Oh, I'm gonna fuck you senseless. And you'll regret being an asshole." Negan said, starting to undo Carl's belt before unbuttoning his pants. "I told you to wear sweats, why didn't you?" He said, sliding off Carl's impossibly tight jeans.

"Because you told me to wear sweats." Carl grinned playfully, earning him another slap on the cheek. "If you keep hitting me, I'll yell rape."

"I fuckin' dare you, kid." Negan said, watching Carl squirm. His voice was low and intimidating. The teen loved it.

He was quiet as the older pulled his pants down, "I wouldn't have to pull your pants all the way down if you let me fuck you from behind."

"And have my dick pressed up against your shitty car? No thanks." Carl teased. 

"You need to worry about how loud your fucking moans are gonna echo through the fuckin' parking garage you fuckin' bitch."

"By the way you said broad daylight. This isn't exactly-"

Negan wrapped his hand around Carl's throat, squeezing tightly. "Say one more fuckin' word, I dare you, princess."

Carl's blue eyes seemed to darken and he nodded obediently to Negan's request. He let Negan take off his pants all the way without so much as a peep. He was already half hard, his dick resting proudly against his stomach. "I forgot the lube."

"Convenient." Carl mumbled under his breath. He remembered Negan saying something along the lines of 'spit makes the best lube.' "I'm going to start keeping lube on me at all times." He looked to the sides of them at the car's on each side. If these people came to their cars anytime soon they were screwed. The only good thing was that they were parked where there was a wall.

"Good, then maybe I can save money in how much your tight ass always needs on lube." Negan retorted as he shifted his pants down. 

"Maybe. You can fuck yourself.”

Negan grinned, slipping his fingers into his mouth and getting them nice and wet. "Maybe I can." Negan cooed, running his fingers over Carl's entrance slowly. 

"Ya know, I really thought this was going to be a spontaneous thing, not something we specifically drove to the mall to do." Carl moaned as Negan's fingers slipped inside of him. He moaned softly, being aware of his volume. Even in the car infested parking garage, it carried a slight echo. It was thrilling, sure, but also terrifying to think that someone might see them in this position. The teen wouldn't want Negan to stop though if they did get caught, he'd love to be fucked in front of an audience. 

Negan scissors the Carl, before adding a third, curling his fingers. 

"Just fuck me, please. It's gonna hurt either way." Carl said, biting his lip as Negan have him a sinister grin. 

"Just remember, you asked for this." He said as he unzipped his pants, pulling them down just enough. His cock was already hard and throbbing, eager to get into the younger. He spit on his hand, stroking himself. 

"Just remember you fuckin' drove us here." Carl snapped before Negan push into him without warning. A wail of pain came from the younger's lips, echoing through the parking garage. 

"What was that, darling?" Negan pulled only to thrust roughly back into the teen, causing a yelp even louder than the wail. Negan felt like he was about to rip Carl open.

"Fuck, it hurts." Carl grunted before Negan slammed into his prostate roughly. "Fuck, right there! Please…"

Negan's nails dug into the skin on the slender hips, leaving scratches and imprint in their wake. He thrust roughly, slapping Carl's thigh as he sped up. The sound of skin meeting skin with each of Negan's thrusts were unmistakable; anyone nearby would hear the moans and groans and know that they were indeed having a pretty public fuck session. God knows Negan's cock was pulsing inside of the hot entrance of his lover at the thought of getting caught; at the thought of continuing to fuck Carl senseless after the fact. 

It wasn't long before Carl was coming hard, spilling onto his stomach and the hood of the car as Negan continued to thrust into him. 

They both were a panting, sweating mess by the time Negan came into that tight hole. It was so warm and nice that he hardly wanted to pull out.

"Fuck, I'm going to be limping tonight…" 

"You love it."

"I love it." Carl growled as Negan pulled out.

"I love you." Negan smiled. 

"I love you sometimes." Carl grinned as he sat up.

"Dick." Negan playfully slapped Carl's thigh. 

"I love that too." Carl pressed soft kisses around Negan's face. "Take me home and fuck me properly."

"Properly?" Negan asked as he pulled up his pants.

"Yeah, as in with lube." Carl smiled as Negan picked him up and dumped him into the passenger seat before getting in himself. "Could've put my pants back on." He said, watching Negan toss those into the backseat.

"Where's the fun in that?" Negan grinned licking his lips as he watched Carl lean back and spread his legs, running his fingers over his leaking cum filled entrance. 

"How much did you cum?" Carl asked before working his abused entrance open with Negan's cum.

"What're you doing?" Negan licked his lips as he watched.

"Opening myself up for when we get back to your place."

"Fuck that." Negan said, leaning over to kiss the teen before pulling him into his lap. He kissed and sucked at the skin on the teen's neck.

"Impatient." Carl whined before wincing at the pain in his ass as he struggled to find a way to straddle the older's hips without feeling the sting of pain in his ass. 

"I am. I'm very fuckin' impatient. Can't get enough of my boy." 

Carl smiled, a warm feeling flooded his chest. "I love you." He said softly as he watched the other smile sweetly.


End file.
